


Золото

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: После заселения в отель в Ереване Роберт потащил всю польскую сборную смотреть на достопримечательности города, и из всей команды в отеле остались только Лукаш и Куба.
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek





	Золото

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

В Ереване было солнечно, и лучи рыжей кошкой просачивались в номер. После заселения Роберт потащил команду смотреть на достопримечательности города. Он и к ним приходил, виновато потоптался на пороге номера под спокойным взглядом Кубы и ехидным - Лукаша, и, пожав плечами, ушёл, оставив их распаковывать чемоданы.  
— Если ты не пойдешь, Камиль протащит в отель пиво, — сказал Лукаш, едва за Робертом закрылась дверь, и на ручке снаружи качнулась табличка "Не беспокоить". Куба только усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Это проблемы Роберта.  
— Ты учишь его плавать, выкинув из лодки на глубине, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Куба не ответил, хотя мог бы сказать, что Роберт их обоих ещё уделает на стометровке свободным стилем, если уж продолжать эту аналогию.  
Лукаш за ворот стащил с себя футболку, потянулся, подставляя грудь солнечному свету из окна, и с наслаждением плюхнулся на кровать. Солнце золотило его кожу, путалось в волосах, и эта картина рождала в голове Кубы какие-то не те ассоциации: пшеничное поле на рассвете, румяная хлебная корочка, ещё тёплая от жара печи, гладкий бок кубка чемпионов, щекотные лепестки подсолнухов во дворе бабушкиного дома, рукав футболки домашней униформы под щекой во время объятий после удачно забитого гола, пенный язык светлого пива, плещущий в стакан.  
Запах ромашки от волос Лукаша на соседней подушке. Сливочный вкус его кожи.  
Куба привычно подивился тому, как многое в его жизни было связано с Лукашем. Шутка ли — десять лет без малого прошло с того момента, как ушастый большеротый паренёк, впервые надевший форму всамделишной, взрослой сборной занял ему место у окна в командном автобусе. А потом и всю жизнь как-то незаметно занял.  
— Перестань, — не отрывая взгляд от экрана телефона, на котором, судя по звукам, устанавливался очередной мировой рекорд в Candy Crush, сказал Лукаш. Он, как всегда, понял, о чем думал Куба, и, отложив телефон, хлопнул по одеялу рядом с собой. — Время отдыхать, пока Роберт не привёл твой выводок обратно.  
— Теперь это его выводок, — буркнул Куба, но рядом лёг, ткнулся виском в тёплое плечо Лукаша, и тот привычно поёжился от щекотки, когда борода Кубы уколола кожу над локтем.  
— Серьёзно, мы будем говорить о Роберте сейчас? — спросил Лукаш, поворачиваясь, и его лукавая и ласковая улыбка оказалась совсем близко. Это было правдой — они всегда обсуждали чужие дела в дороге, по телефону или, склонившись друг к другу, в самолёте. Куба улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся поцеловать его.

Лукаш всегда целуется с открытыми глазами, жадно ловя взглядом каждую чёрточку лица Кубы, словно не выучил их за все эти годы, словно не запомнил, как он жмурится, когда Лукаш залезает рукой ему в штаны, оглаживая пальцами полувставший от этой ласки член. От этой жадности и ненаигранного удивления Кубу всякий раз вело едва ли не больше, чем от самих прикосновений.  
Лукаш требовательный и пылкий, и, вроде бы, столько лет прошло, а голову кружит, как в первый раз. Лукаш, как золото — плавится в его руках, горячо прижимается кожей к коже, и пятна на его щеках — как от жара. Он облизывает припухшие от саднящих поцелуев губы, наскоро облизывает пальцы, пристраиваясь между расставленных колен Кубы, и тянет его на себя, легко удерживая его на весу.  
Больно только первый миг, а потом Куба забывает об этой боли, потерявшись в распахнутых глазах Лукаша. Он подхватывает заданный ритм, и пальцы ног сводит от напряжения и нежности за миг до того, как Лукаш хрипло стонет, чуть сильнее стискивая пальцы на его члене, и этого Кубе хватает. Едва не рыча от удовольствия, он роняет голову Лукашу на плечо, глядя, как по его пальцам течёт солоно пахнущая сперма.  
— Нужно проветрить, — пытается сказать Куба, когда Лукаш, вытягивается на нём сверху, придавливая своим весом к чуть влажным простыням. — И в душ...  
— Потом, — одними губами говорит Лукаш и смеётся, но не над его неуклюжими попытками снова быть самым сознательным человеком во вселенной, а просто потому что ему хорошо. И, чёрт возьми, Куба готов смириться даже с многозначительным молчанием Роберта, учуй тот запах секса по возвращении с прогулки, если Лукаш будет продолжать вот так вот смеяться.  
Он закрывает глаза, вдыхая ромашковый запах волос Лукаша, и даже сквозь веки видит золотистый свет, хотя солнце успело спрятаться за тучи.


End file.
